


Finding You Again

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad Story, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: Stalked by something he knows not. Harry Potter will find out that all is not what it seems as he dreams about things that had never happened to him, but to another boy with similar features.This story is BxB if you squint, but it doesn't have to be if you don't think like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a newly edited version then what i have on my other accounts, so if you check them out, this story will be slightly different.

~ Dream ~

Darkness surrounded me. It felt thick, Cold, empty. And yet, I could feel something. An emotion so strong, yet so foreign.

What was it? This darkness surrounding me? It felt familiar. Like a long lost friend. But why?

"I Believe." A voice whispered in the thick air.

"I do! I do!" echoed around me in multiple chimes. Like bells singing to the breeze.

"Who are you?" I looked around the dark room trying to find my bearings.

The darkness shifted around me, growing darker and thicker. "Who are you?" The voice parroted in a playful tone.

I felt myself frown. "Harry." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just Harry." I said, a sad smile on my face. If only that was the truth. But I wasn't just Harry. I was also the Boy-Who-Lived. The chosen one. A wizard. I was many things.

I felt a soft breeze in front of me, as if someone was standing right there. But the darkness blocked my view. Making it impossible to find out who was standing there.

"Who are you?" I repeated. Trying not to sound too demanding.

"Hmmm..." The voice hummed. And realization shot through me like burning water on thin ice. The voice, this, thing, was the darkness! The darkness wasn't blocking my view of anything. I was staring right at it!

I should have been scared after finding that out. But I wasn't. I was oddly… relaxed. Strange…

I hesitantly reached out with my right hand, reaching out for the darkest shadow in front of me. Slowly, I inched closer and closer until my hand grasped on to something solid and warm! The dark form shifted before my eyes, before a dark shadow wrapped itself around me in what felt like a heart breaking embrace.

"Soon…" It whispered in my ear. It grasped my hand, gently placing something cold in my palm. "soon, my darling..."

~ Dream End ~

I woke with a sharp gasp. Sweat streaming down my face. I shakily lifted my hand to run it through my hair, only to pause when I felt something unnaturally cold in the palm of my clenched hand.

I slowly opened my hand and lifted the unknown item up to my face. It was small and bronze colored, with many small dents in it. I had seen one of these before. "A Thimble?" I felt a pang in my chest as I stared at it. It looked so familiar, and yet I had never seen it before in my life.


End file.
